


Erasing the Failure

by ThatOneFunnelCake



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abusive Master, Abusive Parents, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, GakuKai, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Men Crying, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFunnelCake/pseuds/ThatOneFunnelCake
Summary: Kaito had always had a great life as a Vocaloid. Until one day, he finds himself trapped in a car, being driven home by an intoxicated Meiko. Things don't end well then.Ever since the accident, Kaito has had a harder and harder time singing. It gets to the point where nobody is using him for songs, and he never appears in concerts. He finds out from a Crypton Future Media employee that he will get deleted if he doesn't improve. Heartbroken and in despair, he turns to Gakupo, his crush and best friend, for help.Will the pain be over? Ever? Or will it be sent to the trashbin with the blue Vocaloid?**I do not own Vocaloid or its characters!! Kaito, Meiko, and Luka are owned by Crypton Future Media, and Gakupo is owned by Internet Co., Ltd.**





	1. Crumbling Lights

The dance floor flashed with colors as Kaito moved his body to the beat of the music, following Gakupo and Luka's steps. Meiko watched them from her place by the bar, getting drunk on her favorite brand of sake.

Downtown Beat was Sapporo's most popular nightclub. The music was amazing, so was the food and drink-and every Friday, a band or some Vocaloids would perform live. Kaito and his two best friends, Gakupo and Luka, would always come on Saturdays for half-price Super Dance Night. Meiko tagged along as well, but only for the drinks.

"Excuse me, everyone!" a voice shouted over the club's PA. "Sorry for the interruption, but we are closing early tonight to prepare for next week's Christmas theme! Due to this, everyone in the building needs to leave! Once again, we apologize for the inconvenience."

"Dang it! I was looking forward to dancing the night away!" muttered Luka as the group of four walked out of the exit.

"Well, we always have next week. C'mon, Luka. Kaito, you get to ride home with Meiko!" Gakupo announced cheerily. He took hold of Luka's hand and dashed to his white Toyota Corolla. Kaito sighed and followed Meiko to her own old car, sitting down in the passenger seat.

Meiko put her key in the ignition and turned it, starting the car. Soon after getting on the highway, the car started speeding and making slightly jerky movements. It only took Kaito a few seconds to realize a terrifying fact.

Meiko's drunk. Really drunk. And if I don't do something, we're gonna-

THUNK.

The large pickup truck slammed into the passenger side of Meiko's car. The vehicle was flung through the air.

Black spots and red splatters began to stain Kaito's vision. He felt nothing but pain and regret as he lost consciousness.

What hurt even more than the pain was the fact that if he had offered to drive, he could have prevented it. Everything hurt like hell.

And then there was only darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood was splattered all over the snow.

Kaito's blood.

Through the crumbling light of consciousness turning to unconsciousness, the song that had been playing in the club echoed in Kaito's head.

"We can climb high, higher than before  
We could stand by while it burns to the floor  
Though we cannot fly  
We will build and the wounds will mend  
As we build it once again"

The notes and lyrics of the song twisted together into a beautiful force that flowed through Kaito, keeping him alive but barely until the ambulance arrived.

"He's still alive," one of the paramedics said. "Alive, but barely."

"The other one, the girl-she's better off than him. Minor injuries."

"Will he make it through tonight?"

"I don't know. Even if he does, there are things that could go horribly wrong the next day."

"If he doesn't die, he's gonna have one screwed up life. I feel sorry for him. The girl will be able to move on eventually."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcement from the author!!!!!

Hey guys! Thank you for reading my second story! I hope you enjoy!

Let's hope Kaito doesn't die!

 

SONG USED: Once Again by Tristam


	2. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My writing sucks XD

Kaito opened his eyes slowly.

Where am I? he thought to himself, looking around at the white walls and ceiling. It looks like I'm in a hospital.

The door to the room opened suddenly, and Luka came in.

"KAITO!" Luka cried. She rushed over to Kaito's bed and embraced him in a hug, holding back tears. "I was so scared! I honestly thought you were going to die! You were.....you were so hurt, and there was blood everywhere.....Gakupo and I were.....so afraid...." Luka cried, her voice breaking into a sob. Kaito returned her hug, stroking her hair as she cried to try and comfort her.

"It's okay, Luka. I promise you and Gakupo that I'm not going to die anytime soon," Kaito whispered. Saying anything at all hurt, for some reason.

Having calmed down, Luka stood up and pulled a chair from the other side of the room to sit by Kaito. "So...When Gakupo and I got home after the ambulance took you to the hospital, everyone was freaked out. We told them what happened and everything, and Rin and Len started crying. Gakupo stayed up late to keep them calm, so that's why he isn't here. He's just as scared as I am." Luka stated. She toyed with her long pink hair, not having anything else to do. "I hope he'll come by to visit once he's well-rested."

Kaito simply nodded, not interested in talking. Luka, on the other hand, continued to talk. She told Kaito about the next concert, Miku's stupid mistake at rehearsal, and the Kagamine's failed attempt at a banana-and-orange cake. When she ran out of things to say, she gave Kaito another hug and went back home.

Kaito looked across the room at the window. The sun shone into the room, and he could see the city skyline. The snow on the rooftops glistened, sending little sparkles everywhere.

That's right, Christmas is this week. In 3 days, in fact, Kaito remembered. I still haven't wrapped everyone's presents...I wonder if I'll be home in time?

He gazed out the window for a little while longer, until the shadows began to grow long and the sky began to darken. His eyes were about to close when the door opened quietly.

"Kaito?" a male voice asked softly.

It was Gakupo......

"Are you awake?" he asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Sorry if you were sleeping. I just wanted to stop by." He sat down in the chair that Luka had sat in and took hold of Kaito's hand. "I'm glad to see you awake. I was afraid we had lost you," he stated.

"I promised....I promised Luka I wouldn't die. I'll promise you too," replied Kaito with a small smile. He bit his lip, annoyed at himself for talking when it hurt, for not telling Gakupo.

"I hope you'll be able to keep that promise," said Gakupo. Outside, the moon began to rise, turning the sky darker shades of blue and purple. "Kaito....Will you sing for me? I wanted to hear your voice again. To hear the notes you sing so well."

Kaito nodded and sat up straighter. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing.

"Wakare no kisetsu ni yureru hakanaki ichi ni ita

Ona...ji nukumor...i no kaze o dare mo ga sagashite aruiteru

Deai wa sora.....*cough*ni nagareru ononogu.....mono shita de

Kasanari......*cough*yaru tokei no hari......no you ni

Yuk....kuri to, yukkuri *cough* to, yukkuri to.......mawa...ri haji....meru...."

His voice was hoarse and cracked at several notes. He started coughing, and it hurt. It felt like someone was trying to tear out his throat.

"Kaito!" Gakupo cried. He ran from the room, trying to find the doctor. "What's going on?"

Kaito, meanwhile, was afraid. Something was wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen to Vocaloids......

So why did it happen to me?

Why can't I sing?

What's wrong with me?!

(Author's note! Thank you for reading chapter 2! I hope you stick around to find out what happens to Kaito! Tengoku he ikou~! and it's like midnight so goodnight everyone!)


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee plz read this

Kaito opened his eyes on Christmas morning, looking around his hospital room again. The sun was just starting to rise outside, shedding orange light on the snow. Suddenly the door opened, and Luka came in with Gakupo and Gumi, each one carrying a plastic shopping bag.

"Good morning Kaito! Merry Christmas!" Gumi cried happily, setting her bag down and giving Kaito a hug. Luka and Gakupo set their bags down as well, and Gumi joined Luka on the floor.

"Kaito, Merry Christmas. I'm really sorry that you couldn't be at home with the rest of us. But we brought your presents. Also, thanks for putting our presents in labeled boxes! We were able to give everyone their presents, thanks to you!" Gakupo stated, wrapping Kaito in a tight hug.

"Thank...Thank you guys," Kaito replied hoarsely. Tears sprang into his eyes, and he smiled, returning Gakupo's hug.

"Hey Gakupo, come and sit down so we can give Kaito his Christmas presents!" Gumi snapped playfully.

Gakupo chuckled and joined the two girls on the floor, pulling out a blue stocking from his plastic bag. "These are just stocking stuffers." He pulled out a package of multicolored hair clips, a blue-and-white bracelet, some chocolate truffles, and a small tin of dark grey shoe polish. "Gumi got the hair clips. Miku and the twins made the bracelet. Luka and I got the truffles, and Meiko got the shoe polish. Also, Yuki and Kiyoteru got you some chocolate ice cream."

Gumi snorted and hid her laughter with the rustling of her own bag, and pulled out a small wrapped present. "Oops! This one's for me!" she exclaimed. Opening it, she produced a small carrot-shaped plush keychain. "Aww!!!! Thanks, Kaito!" she cried. "Oh, right! Your Christmas presents!" She handed Kaito the plastic bag, and he took it with a sweet smile.

Kaito took a small package wrapped in festive paper out of the bag. A tag on it read "From Meiko to Kaito. Just open this and shut up." "Ha. Classic...Meiko," Kaito chuckled in his broken voice. He carefully took the wrapping paper off to reveal an ice-cream plush keychain. "Oh, cool....It's like...yours, Gumi," Kaito whispered, smiling. He pulled out the next package, slightly larger, that was from the Kagamines. Opening it, Kaito revealed a pillow with several felt patches sewn on with amateur stitches. On each patch was a picture of a Vocaloid, on top of their signature color. "Aww..Now...every...Vocaloid...is always...with me," Kaito chuckled. He opened the third package and inside lay a sketchbook, package of pencils, and a package of gel pens. "Oh, wow.....Miku-chan...always knows what...I like," he said.

"Here are the ones from me, Gumi, Kiyoteru, and Yuki," explained Luka as she handed Kaito the second plastic bag. He took it from her carefully, smiling his sweet smile that would make anyone happy.

"Thank...you, Luka," Kaito replied. He took out the first package, which was labeled Yuki and Kiyoteru. Enjoy~! Carefully opening it, he took out chibi Nendoroids of every Crypton Vocaloid! "Oh my....How cute!" he exclaimed, blushing slightly. He then took out a second package, labeled From Luka and Gumi. We hope it brings you happiness, Kaito-kun~

"Oh, I remember making these! It was so much fun!" Gumi cried upon seeing it. Kaito opened the package. On top was a beautifully drawn picture of Kaito and Gakupo holding hands and giving the peace sign. Underneath the picture was a brand-new beautiful blue scarf. It was a vivid dark blue that faded to pastel at the bottom, and was absolutely perfect. 

"T-Thank you....Luka and Gumi," he cried, tears of happiness springing into his eyes.

"Don't forget mine!" Gakupo laughed, handing Kaito a wrapped present and a paper bag. Kaito opened the wrapped present first. Inside was a book, the one he had wanted for a long time, I Was Here. He opened the paper bag to reveal a box of chocolates.

"G-Gakupo...Thank you..." he stuttered, blushing. Gakupo smiled at him and started to pick up the wrapping paper that Gumi had gathered on the floor.


	4. Return

_----------*A few weeks after the car crash*---------

Kaito opened the passenger-side door of Luka's car and stepped into the garage. He followed her into the house, slightly nervous as to how the others would react to his return.

"Kaito!" a voice called. Gakupo rushed over from the stairs and wrapped Kaito in a tight hug. "It's great to see you home again!"

"Nice...to see you...too," Kaito whispered. His voice still wasn't getting any better, and it hurt to talk.

"Hey, Gakupo, get off him! I have something to say!" Meiko snapped, shoving the two boys apart. "You!" she shouted at Kaito. "Why didn't you drive that night? Idiot! You almost got me killed! I hope you get uninstalled for this!"

"Hey! Meiko! You shouldn't say that! He was hurt way worse than you were, plus you would've put up a fight if he tried to drive!" Luka protested. Meiko shot Luka an angry look and slapped Kaito across the face.

"I bet you'd like it if I died! Honestly! Some people really are demons!" she snapped. Turning on her heel to leave, she "accidentally" bumped into Kaito and shoved him against the wall.

"Jeez, Meiko!" muttered Luka. She took Kaito's hand gently and led him to the producer's office. "I hope she didn't hurt you. Anyway, Satoshi-san wanted to see you." Kaito nodded to her and walked inside the office, where the head producer Satoshi was waiting.

The office was a small but nice room. A wooden desk held files, papers, and a computer. There were two metal chairs in front of the desk, and a small bookshelf stood against the wall.

"Hello, Kaito. I'm glad to see you're doing better. Have a seat, " Satoshi said in a voice full of authority. Kaito nodded and sat down in the chair, slightly nervous at what Satoshi wanted to tell him. "So, I heard Meiko was driving that night. Is this true?" he asked. Kaito nodded again, unsure of where this was going. "So. She was drunk and you let her drive? You are such an idiot. I should get you banned from the club." Satoshi reached out and slapped Kaito across the face, leaving a red mark and pain. "I'm not going to, though. Just be careful. We can't afford to have Meiko get hurt like that again. Idiot. And practice your songs for the concert tomorrow night."

Kaito nodded slowly and stood up, leaving the office slightly teary-eyed. Satoshi's blow had more force in it than it ever had before. Without thinking, Kaito walked down into the basement's recording studio to practice. He had 1 solo song for this concert, "Footsteps of Time". Taking a deep breath, he started to sing....

"Wakare no kisetsu ni yureru hakanaki ichi ni ita

Ona...ji nukumor...i no kaze o dare mo ga sagashite aruiteru

Deai wa sora.....*cough*ni nagareru ononogu.....mono shita de

Kasanari......*cough*yaru tokei no hari......no you ni

Yuk....kuri to, yukkuri *cough* to, yukkuri to.......mawa...ri haji....meru...."

Just like before, he had to stop early. He couldn't sing with his voice like this. Tears sprang into his eyes and he sank to his knees, crying in his broken voice. The concert was the next day, and he couldn't afford to mess up like this. Eventually, his tired body gave up and collapsed, giving way to sleep. He slept on the floor of the studio, in a dreamless land.

Just after midnight, Luka walked into the studio to put away some equipment when she saw Kaito asleep on the floor. She immediately put down her microphone and picked him up, struggling to carry him up the stairs. When she got to his room, she laid him carefully on his bed and covered him with a blanket. "Sleep well Kaito-kun," she whispered as she closed the door.


	5. Nervous Performance

Kaito opened his eyes to see his room around him.

That's weird....I thought I fell asleep in the studio....

He got out of his bed, still in his clothes from the day before, and changed into one of his favorite modules, Gakuran ★ Parka. Walking into the kitchen for some miso soup, he saw Luka and Gakupo sitting at the table and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Kaito! I hope you slept well and I didn't shake you too much carrying you up the stairs!" Luka said as he walked in.

"No, no it's fine. I slept fine," he replied as he got out a pot and the ingredients. "You guys want some miso soup?" he asked.

"I'd love some!" Luka and Gakupo answered excitedly in unison. They looked at each other, pink blush spreading across their cheeks. Kaito ignored it and went back to making the miso soup and putting it in bowls.

"Here you go," he said to his best friends as he set their bowls in front of them. He sat down at another chair, eating his miso quietly. Once he finished, he put his bowl in the sink and started to walk to the garage for his bike. Take a ride, maybe get some fresh air.

When all of a sudden, the room got weirdly cold. He felt a bit light-headed and dizzy, but kept walking. He was about 3 steps from the door when-

THUD.

"KAITO!" Gakupo and Luka cried at the same time. They rushed over to him, carefully turning him on his back. His face was pale, and when Gakupo put a hand to his forehead it was really hot.

"He has a high fever. We'd best get him to bed," Gakupo observed. He picked the blue-haired boy up in his arms and carried him back to the bedroom, laying him down on the soft clean sheets. "Hopefully he'll be better for the concert. I know how hard he's been practicing for his solo."

Luka nodded in response, then went to the kitchen to wash dishes. Gakupo went downstairs and practiced his songs and swordplay for the concert.

It was around 3 PM when Kaito awoke without a fever. He opened his eyes to see Gakupo entering the room to check on him, and sat up immediately.

"Kaito! Are you feeling better?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah. A lot. Thanks," replied Kaito. He smiled at the other boy, and Gakupo left without another word. Realizing what time it was, he rushed into his closet and changed into his performance clothes, then ran out to the car where Luka and Gakupo were waiting for him.

They arrived at the concert venue just in time. Kaito waited patiently until it was time for him to sing. His adrenaline rush gone, he stepped onto the stage, afraid of failing. Afraid of what Satoshi would do to him if he failed.

But he had to sing.

____________PERFORMANCE START____________  
Kaito stepped out onto the stage. Millions of Vocaloid fans began to cheer loudly, excited to hear Kaito's song. But he was afraid.

He never told anyone about his voice.

Taking a deep breath, he summoned all the courage he possessed and raised his hand up to the sky. His clothes transformed into a beautiful module created for the song, Violet. He took the microphone and began his attempt.

"Wakare no...kisetsu ni yureru...hakanaki ichi ni ita"

He could tell this wasn't going to end well. He had already failed. But still he tried.

"Onaji nukumori no kaze.....o dare mo ga sagashite....aruiteru

Deai wa sora....ni nagareru.....ononogu mono shita de

Kasanari yaru.....tokei no hari no....you ni

Yukkuri to, yukkuri to, yukkuri to......mawari hajimeru

Mijikai hari ga....kimi nara, nagai.....hari ga boku ne"

He started to breathe slower, and it hurt to sing.

"Onaji jikan o kizamira kara

Naru yo sudechi ga ii mata deai"

He started coughing and fell over. The microphone crashed to the stage.

He couldn't breathe. It hurt. The fans started booing as the curtain drew closed around him, and he felt someone lift him to his feet and pull him backstage, still coughing.

"Kaito, hang on! Just hang on!" Gakupo cried, sitting him down on a chair. Luka brought him a water bottle and instructed him to drink it. He lifted it to his lips and started to swallow the cold, clear tap water when Satoshi, the producer, walked up.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a stern voice. "I'm pretty sure that Kaito wasn't supposed to screw up that song." His words shot an icy gaze straight through Kaito's heart, and he wanted to cry. He finished drinking and stood up, pasting a smile on his face and using his happy facade.

"Gomen ne, Satoshi-san. Gomennasai," Kaito whispered, lowering his head.

"Hmp. See me in my office. Right now. Gakupo and Luka, back to the house!" he ordered. Kaito kept looking at the floor as he followed Satoshi to the office and sat down in one of the hard metal chairs.

"So. You. What happened out there? Your voice shouldn't be that messed up. Tell me this instant!" Satoshi yelled.

"I....It's b-been....like this....ever since the....car crash," Kaito explained hoarsely. "It hurts....to talk."

"I see. Well, we may have to rethink some things. Because Vocaloids who can't sing? They get....deleted. Uninstalled. I'm sure you won't end up like that, though. Right? You're my perfect Kaito. And you're going to stay that way," Satoshi hissed. He put a roll of coins in each fist and started practicing his punches and kicks.....on Kaito.

Once he had beat Kaito up to his satisfaction, Satoshi shoved the Vocaloid out the door, where he ran straight into Gakupo and Luka.

"Kaito! Are you alright?!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Is that really Kaito? He looks more like his version of Rolling Girl," Luka observed in a concerned tone. She gave Kaito her hand and he took it, standing up and following them to the car.

"What did he say to you?" Gakupo asked when they reached the house.

"Nothing. Just information on how to fix my screwed-up voice," Kaito replied. He shut the door to his room sharply and went into his bathroom to take a shower and then go to bed. Life and just being alive every day was so tiring.

It couldn't get worse...could it? he asked himself as he washed the blood off his body.

{Song used: Footsteps of Time}


	6. Breaking, Shattered Star

"Happy American New Year, everyone. Go home for three days and come right back. Especially you, Kaito." Satoshi told the Vocaloids.

Kaito nodded quietly and left the house without any belongings. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to see his parents, because he knew what they would do to him. But if he stayed, Satoshi would do the same things to him.

He opened the front door and was immediately faced with his father, who smelled of alchohol and cigarette smoke.

"Why the f**k are you doing here?" he snapped, his words slurring slightly. He dragged Kaito inside by his scarf, making it hard for him to breathe.

"S-Satoshi-san......said....go home," Kaito whispered, gagging. His father growled and grabbed an empty bottle of sake from the counter. "N-no....Please...Don't..." Kaito started to say, but it was too late. His father smashed the bottle over Kaito's head, hitting him over and over again with the broken, sharp pieces.

"No...Stop...Please..." Kaito sobbed, his voice breaking. Blood started to drip from his head, but his father didn't care. He got a rope made of iron and sharpened with a knife off of its hook and began to aggressively hit Kaito with it. After beating the bluenette to his satisfaction, the father threw Kaito into the dark cellar with all his might.

"I'm sorry......I'm sorry......I'm sorry......Please, forgive me....." Kaito sobbed to himself. It hurt. It hurt so much. He stayed in the darkness until Monday, when he could finally go back to the studio with Gakupo and Luka. Running outside in the cold early morning air, he ran as fast as he could until he reached the studio.

"Oh, Kaito! Welcome back!" Luka exclaimed with a smile as he walked in. Kaito waved to her and entered the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Is there...any miso?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! Gakupo made some miso soup earlier. He left you some," Luka replied, taking a container from the microwave and handing it to Kaito, who, in response, smiled. He sat down at the table, quietly eating the miso soup while Luka went off to her room.

I wonder how their weekends went, Kaito thought. Probably better than mine.

He put his bowl in the sink and walked downstairs, bumping straight into Meiko.

"Oh, Kaito," she said, noticing him. "Please don't touch me." Kaito nodded, and Meiko saw the edge of a cut sticking above his collar. "Oh, wow," she whispered, smirking. "Looks like the little cringe nugget was punished. I hope you're not faking this. I'll tell Satoshi-!"

"He already knows," Kaito muttered with a heavy sigh. He brushed past the brunette and went into the closet, shutting the door and sliding down the wall to the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered to himself. He wanted to go upstairs, to see Gakupo. There was something he needed to say.

"I want to get out of the closet. But then they'd never accept me then."

 

"Kaito! Where are you?!" Luka shouted running into the basement. Suddenly the closet door opened, and the blue-haired Vocaloid came out.

"I'm right....here. What......happened?" Kaito asked.

"Oh...Satoshi wanted to see you. Something about a new song, I think. Oh, by the way....here. I found this in the archives. I think it'll give you your voice back." Luka handed him a small flash drive, instructing him to put it on his finger.

"I'll do that, and then I'll go see Satoshi. I'm excited to sing again," Kaito said, sticking the flash drive into the USB port on his hand. It was a lovely feeling, like swimming in the ocean. And all of a sudden, he felt his voice come back.

"UPDATE COMPLETE." a robotic voice said. Luka smiled, and Kaito waved to her as he ran up the stairs and into Satoshi's office.

"What did you need from me, master?" Kaito asked.

"Oh...I didn't need you. I have news for you is all," Satoshi replied coldly. "I have no use for such a failure like you. You'll be uninstalled in three days."

Kaito was shocked. The flash drive fell to the ground.

"A failure? B-but......I...I tried so hard...."

"No buts, Kaito. Get out of my office."

Kaito turned and dashed out the door as fast as he could. He felt the tears coming, and he ran even faster. Once he reached his room, he slammed the door and collapsed against the wall, sobbing.

"I'm sorry.....I'm s-so s-s-sorry......"

*****Gakupo's POV********

I was walking down the hallway to tell Kaito something when I heard his door slam. I was about to open it when I heard something else.

It was a definite sob, followed by some sniffing, as Kaito fought to contain his tears.

"Kaito? Are you okay?" I asked, opening the door.

I looked inside and saw him.......collapsed against the wall, crying hard....I felt so bad for him....

"Shh, shh, Kaito. Calm down. Tell me what happened please," I said softly, taking him into my arms.

"S-Satoshi said that...I am a f-f-failure....I'm g-going to get uninstalled...." Kaito said through his tears.

Uninstalled?! This was unacceptable!

"I won't let that happen, Kaito. Trust me. Even if we're the only ones, Luka and I want you as a Vocaloid. Your voice helps us find the light in life's darkness. And it's all thanks to you. We won't let this happen, I promise," I told him softly. I hugged him tighter, running my fingers through his silky hair. He continued to cry, holding tightly to my shirt.

*****No one's POV*****

Luka walked into her room that she shared with Meiko. Through the walls, she could make out a few words in Gakupo's voice, followed by Kaito's shaky one.

He sounds like he's crying, Luka thought. She decided it was best to leave them alone and crawled into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

*meanwhile in the other room*

Gakupo held Kaito still, comforting the blue-haired Vocaloid until he stopped crying.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"I will be," Kaito replied softly. He stood up and walked over to the window, where the sunset was showering the world with soft orange light. "This weekend......my father...he beat me."

"W-what?!" Gakupo exclaimed. "You should have told me before, I would have-"

"There was nothing you could do."

"I'm sorry, Kaito..." Gakupo whispered. "Next break, will you come home with me?"

"Yes...I'd love to. Thank you very much."

Gakupo smiled at his friend, then turned around. "Get some rest, Kaito. I have some plans for tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kaiiiiiito!"

"Nnn...What is it...? It's still early..." the bluenette muttered to whoever had called out his name.

"Wake uuuup! We have things to do today!"

Kaito felt someone pull him out of bed and onto the floor. "Okay, okay, I'm up..." he said standing. "Now let me get dressed."

***Gakupo's POV***

I left the room and stood outside, whistling while I waited for Kaito. Just then, Luka came down the hallway and grabbed my hand, pulling me into her room.

"Luka, what's going on?" I asked. Her face was red as she continued to grip my hand, looking at the floor.

"G-Gakupo...I...I really..." she began, turning more red.

"You really what?" I asked, my expression softening a bit. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say to me, and a part of me didn't want to hear it.

"I-I really like you, Gakupo-kun!" she yelled, looking up at me and then looking back down again. I stood there just looking at her surprised. I knew she was going to say that, but it still shocked me.

"I-I'm sorry, Luka...I don't feel the same way about you..." I responded, frowning slightly.

"I know that." She raised her head to look at me with a cold glare. "It's Kaito, isn't it?"

"W-what?"

"I knew it. The way you look at him sometimes. You like him. Now get the fuck out of here and leave me alone." She opened the door and pushed me into the hallway, then slammed it behind me. By now Kaito was in the hallway, dressed in a module known as "Holiday". He gave me a questioning look but I assured him it was nothing.

***No one's POV***

Gakupo led Kaito to the kitchen. "What do you think...toast and orange juice for breakfast today?" he asked.  
"Sure. Miso soup gets boring after a while," Kaito replied and got out the toaster. He put two slices of bread in, then got out the orange juice. Gakupo smiled warmly at him and got his own toast, and the two of them enjoyed their breakfast silently.

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway and a very tired-looking Meiko entered the kitchen, wearing a T-shirt and athletic shorts. "Nnn...Morning, Gakupo. Morning, Kaito," she said, getting some coffee out of the drawer.

"Good morning, Meiko," Gakupo replied. The brunette didn't respond as she got out a mug and sleepily put some water in the coffeepot.

"Hey, Meiko...Do you know exactly why I was considered a failure...?" Kaito asked nervously.

"...It was because of what happened to your voice..." she responded, sitting down by the two boys. "He wasn't willing to move past it, once it was fixed...What an idiot."

"But I thought you hated Kaito?" Gakupo asked suspiciously. Meiko looked him straight in the eye, and he understood. "Oh...Tsundere." He laughed. "Or maybe you were just under the influence of alcohol."

"I suppose I am a tsundere..." she sighed, then placed her hand on Kaito's. "I'm sorry, the way I've been treating you isn't fair. You didn't deserve it, and I shouldn't be forgiven."

Kaito gave her a kind smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance," he began to say, then stood up and grabbed her shoulder, messing up her hair with his other hand and laughing. "You idiot!"

Meiko laughed as well and then hugged him. "Thank you...and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay!" Kaito said. "And now, Gakkun and I are gonna go work on a song!"

"Come on, Kaito!" Gakupo said smiling. "I have the lyrics for this song, finally. It might be your last, but the fans will love it."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love if I was gone," Kaito joked following Gakupo to the basement. "So...What were you and Luka talking about earlier?"

Gakupo blushed at this. "I told you, it was nothing!" he protested.

Kaito put his hands on his hips. "You can't fool me Gakupo. Tell me what happened."

"...Luka said she liked me. Like, she wanted to date me," Gakupo admitted. "I rejected her because...well...I already like someone."

Kaito smiled. "Who do you like?" he asked, dropping his hands to his sides. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Gakupo blushed more. "I-it...I can't tell..."

"Why not?" Kaito responded. "You trust me, right?"

"I do but...I can't tell you because....I-IT'S YOU, KAITO!" He cried out the last few words, covering his face with his hands. "S-see, this is why I couldn't tell you..."

Kaito blushed and gave the other boy a small smile, stepping close to him and taking his hands off his face. "I...I li-like you too, Gakupo..." he whispered.

Gakupo blushed a darker shade of red, pulling Kaito close to him and gently kissing the bluenette. "I love you..."

From halfway down the stairs, two brown eyes watched them. "They were made for each other," Meiko whispered softly. "How cute." She turned, smiling, and crept quietly up the stairs, running straight into Luka.

"Meiko...What's cute?" she asked.

"Oh...Just, um...a couple," Meiko responded. Luka walked past and slammed her fist on the table.

"Just about an hour after I told him...now he goes and does that?! Idiot Kaito...." she sighed. "I'm gonna go to Gumi's house." Without another word, she put on a jacket and left.

".....Um....Okay..." Meiko said, unsure what all that was about. She shrugged it off and went to her room, flopping onto her bed and becoming silent as she began to hear notes of music from downstairs.

Gakupo and Kaito singing together? It was the most beautiful song she had heard from two boys. Their voices fit perfectly together.

"Yes, they were made for each other...That's for sure." The brunette smiled and sat up, getting on her phone to check her social media.

************************************************

"Gakupo...What the heck are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna do something childish with you~" Gakupo responded. "There!" He held up the bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, crushed Oreos, and gummy worms.

"You're gonna make me eat that?!"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Gakupo laughed. "Get a spoon! We're sharing this."

The bluenette grinned and got a spoon, then grabbed a big bite of the ice cream and ate it. "Hey! Bad Kaito!" Gakupo said, pretending to karate chop the other and chuckling. The two boys plopped down on the couch right next to each other, putting the bowl of ice cream between them and ate it quickly, licking the extra chocolate syrup off the spoons.

"Thanks for giving me a fun day, Gakupo," Kaito said.

"Oh, tomorrow will be even more fun. You'll see. And Meiko is coming with us!"


	8. Uninstall

"Nnnn...." Kaito murmured, stretching as he woke up. "What time is it...?" He sat up and looked at his alarm clock, which read '5:15 AM'. He yawned and got out of bed, heading to the kitchen for a drink of water. As he took a glass from the cabinet, the entire world went dark and he felt something wet cover his mouth. "Who's there?" he started to say, but was cut off by the knockout effect of the chloroform-soaked cloth. The glass fell to the floor, shattering immediately as Satoshi dragged Kaito off.

"What happened?" Meiko asked, stepping into the kitchen. She saw the broken glass on the floor. "Who's there?"

"Hm? What's going- oh...someone broke a glass..." Gakupo said, coming up behind her. "It's early, you should go back to bed Meiko."

"Someone was here..." she murmured to herself. "Oh well, maybe it was just Gakupo." She turned and left the kitchen, going back to bed. Gakupo, meanwhile, stayed behind and picked up the broken pieces of glass.

"Kaito...? Are you here?" the samurai asked. When he got no response, he shook his head and went into the basement to practice with his katana.

—Meanwhile—

Satoshi dragged Kaito through the office, not caring what happened to him. He reached a room where the floor was lowered a considerable amount, then flung Kaito into it. "Prepare for uninstallment," he hissed. He typed in a code on a keypad that was set in the wall, and a series of buttons popped up. "We'll wait until you wake up..." Satoshi sighed, kicking Kaito hard in the ribs and removing the cloth from his mouth. "Open your goddamn eyes!" He kicked him again, then stepped on his mouth. "Fine then! Asshole!"

"I didn't do anything to you," Kaito said softly. "All I did was make a poor decision, and I hurt myself. But I can sing now. So please...Give me another chance."

"That won't do." Satoshi hissed. "You've already ruined your reputation. Nobody wants to hear your voice anymore." He grinned and punched Kaito in the jaw. "You're a failure, Kaito."

"I'm trying my hardest! Haven't you heard of a goddamn second chance?!" Kaito fired back, hitting Satoshi in the side of the head. "You're being a fucking asshole!"

"You're wrong Kaito, you will never amount to anything. No wonder your parents hate you. No wonder Meiko used to hurt you so much." He grinned and pushed Kaito against the wall, holding his wrists so he couldn't fight back and then slamming his head against the drywall, knocking him out. "That's a good failure." Walking back to the panel, he pressed a few buttons opening a hole in the wall and sending water shooting from a pipe. "I'll let you drown here and then Gakupo can fish your dead body out tomorrow!" He laughed as the water rapidly spread over the floor, then fled the room.

—————————————————————————

"Meiko, where's Kaito?" Gakupo asked, slightly concerned. The bluenette had been missing the entire day so far.

"I don't know, is he still sleeping?" Meiko peeked her head into Kaito's room, not seeing anything. At that moment Gakupo gasped sharply.

"It's the third day. That means...That means..." His eyes widened. "The uninstallment...The fucking uninstallment..."

"We aren't letting that happen, Gakupo! Kaito is going to be a Vocaloid as long as possible!!!" Meiko yelled. "We're going to find him!" She grabbed his hand and started to run. "Check Satoshi's office building first!" The two of them went inside to see the master sitting at his desk, grinning wildly as he scribbled on some paper.

"What did you do to Kaito?!" Gakupo yelled, grabbing him by the hair. "Answer me! Meiko, go find Kaito!" The brunette nodded and ran off, trying to find her friend.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Satoshi hissed. "He was supposed to be uninstalled anyway!"

"Not anymore!" Gakupo unsheathed his katana and held it to Satoshi's throat. "Undo the uninstallment, or you won't live to see tomorrow!!"

"Alright, alright! I-I'll do it..." Satoshi sighed, defeated.

——meanwhile——

Meiko kept running through the halls, until she heard the sound of rushing water from behind a door. "Hello?!" She asked, slamming the door open-

-and nearly fell into the water. Raising her head up, she spotted Kaito floating across the room, and dived in without thinking. "Kaito!!" she cried, swimming as fast as she could until she reached him. His face was pale, and his clothes were soaked. She grabbed his arm and, not knowing what else to do, slung it over her shoulder and started to drag his limp body out.

"Meiko!" Gakupo said, nearly running straight into her. "Oh...God, Kaito...What happened?" He took the bluenette into his arms, picking him up so he could carry him. "Oh well...I got him to stop the uninstallment, and knocked him out. He won't be doing anything Vocaloid-related for a while, that's for sure." The three left the building, then went quickly back to their house.

"He'll be okay...After a while, at least, but the water was pretty damn cold..." Meiko grumbled.

"You go take a shower and change into dry clothes, Mei. I'll take care of our little blueberry," Gakupo replied and wrapped Kaito in a towel.

"Alright," she sighed. "Jeez..."


	9. Understanding

"Kaito..."  
Something was wrong...Someone was...Someone was crying?!  
He opened his eyes to see, and what he saw shocked him.  
Gakupo...The one person who would almost never cry...he was crying...  
"Gakkun...What's wrong?" he asked. "Tell me..." He lifted a cold hand to Gakupo's cheek, wiping away his tears. "Don't cry..."  
The other boy pulled Kaito close to him, hugging his cold body tightly. "You scared me, Kaito...I thought you were already deleted..."  
"I'll be okay...I'm sorry," the bluenette replied. "But I'm here now, aren't I?" He started to cough a bit, shivering.  
"Yes, you are. Now let's get you some dry clothes and some rest, you need it," the samurai said and picked up his boyfriend bridal style, carrying him to his room.

**meanwhile**

The shower water splashed around Meiko as she rubbed the shampoo into her scalp. Whatever the heck kind of water had been in the room where she'd found Kaito, it had contained a virus. She hadn't been in it for too long, so she'd hopefully be okay, but she was a bit worried about Kaito. Sighing, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, the situation taking over her mind. "I can't take this...Jeez..." she muttered. "...You've gotta be kidding me if you say he didn't even fight back." She left the bathroom to see Gakupo stretching and walking out of Kaito's room.  
"Oh, Meiko. How are you feeling?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.  
"I'm feeling better. That water contained something- it was either a virus, or the program that uninstalls things," she told him.  
"If that's true, then we should keep a close watch on him...I don't want him gone." Gakupo smiled and patted her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. Remember we can uninstall ourselves if we need to, and there's a chance we'll be reincarnated as humans." The two of them went into the living room and sat on the couch together, both deep in thought.  
"Uninstallment...what is it really?" Meiko asked, after a few minutes. "What does it do to you? Do you shut down, never to be rebooted again, or do you just lose your memory and voice?"  
"I think it's like 'death' that true humans experience...but for us, slightly different. You hear this little ringing sound in your ears, and then you begin to slow down...your movements slow, your voice gets softer, you stop processing what's happening around you...and then it starts to go black. First little spots at the edge of your vision, then bigger spots, and then you can't see anything at all. You can't speak, hear, touch, taste, smell...or process anything. You can't move. And then it's over. You're done, dead, and they take you to the 'trashbin' and dismantle you for parts. If you're valuable enough, they'll save your body and use some kind of space-age technology to make you a true human. At least, that's what Satoshi told me when I was created...I wrote it down," Gakupo said quietly.  
"God, Gakupo...How do you know all this stuff?" Meiko asked, her eyes widening.  
"Eh." He shrugged. "Good memory storage, I guess..."  
At that moment, Kaito walked into the room. His hair was slightly damp from the shower, and he wore a grey sweater with blue jeans and his classic blue scarf. "Hey Gaku. Hey Mei. How're you doing?" he asked, speaking casually as if he'd just been out for a walk.  
"We're fine, just contemplating uninstallment and death. For us, anyway, not true humans," Meiko said in the same casual tone. "Why don't you join us?"  
"I think this is a little too dark, considering the situation he was just in," Gakupo protested, looking her in the eyes.  
"I can handle it," Kaito said quietly. He walked around the couch and sat in the chair next to it, putting one leg up on his knee.  
"I was just explaining the uninstall process to Mei. I was about to tell her how they get the uninstallment virus into you," Gakupo began. "They'll put it into a substance, like water, maybe your bath or your drink. Your food. Sometimes they'll even give you special toothpaste."  
"Toothpaste? You're kidding," Kaito chuckled.  
"I'm serious. They'll put it in a substance that they're sure you'll be submerged in, or something that you'll put in your system before anyone else does...that way they get the right one. And then, an hour or so later, you'll start to feel the 'symptoms'. Before you know it, you're gone and dead," the samurai Vocaloid explained.  
"Jeez...I hope I never get as bad as having to be uninstalled. I know my popularity is nowhere near the level it was at in VOCALOID 1, but I'm trying my best..." Meiko murured.  
"You're Satoshi's favorite, Mei. Hold onto that." Gakupo gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll never uninstall you, you;'re all he really needs."  
"Shut up, Gaku." Meiko blushed a little. "I'm going to bed. You two sleep well."  
"Sleep well, Mei." Kaito smiled at her as she left the room.  
"Hey Kai...wanna sleep together tonight?" Gakupo asked softly, taking Kaito's hand.  
"W-What?! No!!! We've only been dating for a day!" he shrieked.  
"Oh my god. I mean like literally sleeping together. Like, just lying together in the same bed. With our clothes on." Gakupo laughed. "You're so innocent, Kai."  
"Oh, alright then...if it's with you." Kaito purred and stood up, walking with his boyfriend to the bedroom.  
The two of them slept soundly that night, curled up in each other's arms. Although the days ahead would be hard, it would be okay for now.


	10. Satoshi's Revenge

“Mmmhhhh…”  
Gakupo opened his eyes and was surprised at first. He had forgotten the night before, and hadn’t expected to wake up with Kaito’s sleeping figure in his arms.  
“Good morning, my little blueberry,” he whispered softly and kissed the bluenette on the head. Kaito’s eyes blinked open and he yawned, giving a soft purr and nuzzling into Gakupo’s chest.  
“Hi Gaku. Did I wake you up?” he asked softly.  
“No, I woke up before you.” The samurai smiled and hugged Kaito close, gently petting his hair until they were both fully awake. From the cracked-open door, a pair of brown eyes quickly disappeared.   
“Oh, Mei…The fujoshi strikes again.” Gakupo chuckled and got off the bed, letting go of Kaito. “Best get up now. We have a song to practice this morning, and we’re going to crash Meiko’s concert tonight. Well. Not really crash it, but make a surprise appearance.”  
“Alright. I’ll go change, and then I’ll make breakfast.” Kaito left the room with a smile, blushing at the thought of singing onstage with the boy he loved.  
Half an hour later, the three Vocaloids were sitting around the table eating pancakes. Kaito was dressed in a black shirt and pants, and Gakupo was wearing a very similar outfit. Meiko was dressed in a crop top and bleached jeans, casual wear for her concert that night.  
“So, did you guys sleep well? I know I sure did.” Meiko grinned, trying to start a conversation.  
“Yeah, I think we both did,” Gakupo said. He looked over at Kaito, who had gotten up and started washing the dishes. “Kaito’s so soft…” He blushed, realizing he’d spoken out loud. “Forget I said that!!!” He stood up and went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.   
*******  
That night, Meiko stepped out on the stage to sing. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was nervous, scared to death almost. She’d never felt his way before a concert.   
It didn’t take her long to figure out the source of her nerves. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye, but hadn’t paid much attention until now. Satoshi was standing in one of the wings, aiming a gun straight at her head. She looked away from him, to Kaito and Gakupo in the audience. If she sang, would he leave? Would he try to shoot her? Would he shoot someone in the audience?  
She looked at the speakers. The music wouldn’t come on. Her heart started beating faster, and her hands shook as she gripped the microphone.  
It was then that she heard a bang.  
There was a sharp pain in her head, just above her ear. She heard another bang and felt another sharp pain in her side. Her legs gave way, and she collapsed to the stage.   
Kaito screamed. Gakupo called her name. She couldn’t hear them well. Smiling in the wings, Satoshi put away his gun and began to leave the venue. Kaito and Gakupo rushed onto the stage, trying to get Meiko up again. She didn’t want to. She was losing a lot of blood, and her heart was slowing down.  
“Mei! Meiko!! Stay with us!! Please, hold on!!!” Gakupo cried. Kaito was sobbing, gripping onto her wrist.  
“Calm down…” Meiko spoke quietly, taking their hands. “Stay calm, you two…This is Satoshi’s revenge…He’s going to hurt you by taking me out.” She winced, it hurt to breathe with the bullet in her side.  
“Meiko, no, you’re not going to die!!! An ambulance is on its way!!!” Gakupo cried. Tears were streaming down his face, he was holding her hand like it was a lifeline.  
“Gakupo…There isn’t enough time.” She began to close her eyes. “It hurts…”  
Kaito choked on another sob, pulling Meiko close to him. “Please, Mei!!!! Hold on for just a moment longer!! PLEASE!!!” His voice broke with desperation, he was holding her tighter than ever.  
A siren came from outside. Three EMTs ran into the now-empty venue. Meiko fell silent, and when they placed a hand over her heart they knew she was gone.  
Gakupo cried harder than he ever had. He buried his face in Kaito’s chest, sobbing as his body shook. Their cries of desperation and grief collided in the air until they couldn’t breathe, falling silent against each other as they lay on the stage floor.  
Meiko was gone. Forever. Satoshi had made sure of that.  
The two boys fell asleep slowly, a black pit of nothingness that provided no comfort. The stage manager turned off the lights and left them there, feeling bad for them.  
Satoshi was arrested. The police found the security tape of him shooting Meiko, and he was given a life sentence. Luka and Gumi stayed up all night, crying when they heard the news. Rin and Len cried themselves to sleep, they missed having the brunette around.  
Everything had seemed fine the day before, but now everything was broken. There was no way to be sure that anything was okay.


	11. The Aftermath

Kaito and Gakupo stood together in the church after everyone else had left the service, holding onto each other. They both wore black suits.   
The door opened, and Asuka, the new Vocaloid producer, walked in. She looked at the two for a moment, as if debating wether to talk to them or not. She decided not to, and left out the other door.  
The two boys returned home in silence to find Asuka sitting at the table with coffee, sorting through papers. Meiko’s papers.  
All of the Vocaloids liked Asuka a lot. She was much friendlier and caring than Satoshi had ever been. She never picked favorites, and rarely disappeared into her office. She arranged everyone’s schedules so that things weren’t so confusing, and always arranged something fun for Sundays, when nobody ever had concerts or songs to record.  
“Asuka? What are you doing?” Kaito asked, letting go of Gakupo’s hand so that he could go change.   
“I’m sorting through her papers, to try and get things in order. That way we don’t have to go through a hassle with the media.” She set another paper off to the side. Her elbow bumped into the coffee and would have knocked it over, if Kaito hadn’t caught it.   
“Careful. Your coffee almost spilled on the table.” He set it on the microwave behind her and went off to his room. Once he changed back into everyday clothes, he lay down on his bed and thought about Asuka. She was kind and sweet, and cared a lot about the Vocaloids…unlike Satoshi..she had even decorated a small table in the living room with some things Meiko liked, in memory of her. Kaito felt like she worked too hard for them, almost as if she was scared of being disliked…oh well. She hadn’t hurt herself of anyone else yet, so it must have been okay.  
“Kai-Kaiiiiiii.” Gakupo’s voice came from the open door. “I’m gonna go for a bike ride. You wanna come?”  
Kaito nodded and jumped off the bed, then followed Gakupo to the garage. He put on his blue helmet and mounted his silver bike, then set off after Gakupo in his purple helmet. The two of them biked from their driveway to the back roads, which weren’t very busy. They soon found themselves nearing the forest, trees and shrubs becoming more common around them as they pedaled on. A few broken branches and twigs littered the path, and after a while it was too hard to continue. They turned around and headed back to the house, where they found Luka and Asuka making tuna casserole for dinner.  
Everyone was just sitting down to dinner when Asuka sighed, walked into the kitchen, and returned with a bottle of sake. She handed everyone a wine glass and poured some of the drink in, then sat down.  
“For Meiko. She would’ve been drinking this stuff if she was here.” Asuka sighed and took a sip of hers, then started eating. Nobody said much, they all had a lot of things on their minds.   
Kaito and Asuka washed the dishes together, and then they went to bed silently. Kaito went into his room to find Gakupo sitting on the bed in his pajamas, hugging his eggplant plushie to his chest.  
“Hey Gaku,” he said quietly as he went into the closet to change. Once he was dressed, he got into bed and pulled the covers over him and his boyfriend, and they curled up beside each other to sleep.  
“Goodnight, Kaito.”  
“Night, Gakkun.”


	12. In Loving Memory Of...

November 5th, 20XX  
Kaito looked at Gakupo before stepping onstage. It was another concert. A special one.  
He stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath, then cleared his throat.  
"Today we are here in memory of Meiko, who died almost a year ago in this same concert hall."  
There were some murmurs of pity from the audience.  
"Today, we will remember her and keep her soul alive. Each one of the Vocaloids here tonight will sing one of Meiko's songs in memory of her, as today is her birthday." He gave the audience a smile and stepped back, the music started, and he began to sing.  
Each of the Vocaloids willing to participate had been given one of Meiko's songs to sing. Kaito had been given their song 'Tsugai Kogarashi', which he sang with Gakupo. Next, Luka covered 'Kowase Kowase', Miku covered 'Stay With Me', Rin covered 'Change Me', Len covered 'After Burner', and Gumi covered 'Crimson'. The next group soon stepped onstage- Miki covered 'Falling', IA did a cover of 'COLOR', Lily covered 'Evil Food Eater Conchita', Yuzuki Yukari covered 'Escape of Salmhofer the Witch', and Otomachi Una covered 'A Hero's Armor is Always Crimson'. The concert ended with Daina covering 'Witness'.  
Gakupo stepped out onto the stage with Kaito, going in front of the other Vocaloids. They all bowed to the audience, and then the curtains closed.  
Everyone went their seperate ways, and Kaito joined hands with Gakupo as the two of them walked away from the venue, down the block and up a hill to the cemetery. After walking down a path a little ways, they stopped at a small gravestone with roses surrounding it. On the gravestone were several words, written clearly.  
'In Loving Memory of Meiko  
2004-20XX'  
Kaito placed a hand on the stone, and Gakupo did the same. They stayed there in silence for a moment, then took their hands away and began to walk away from the cemetery. They walked a couple more blocks until they were downtown.  
The sun was beginning to set by now, and the two of them went home together.  
She would always be remembered in their hearts.

-AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT-  
Sorry this chapter was so short! I didn't really know what to put for it. Brace yourselves, everyone- the next chapter will be the last!!!!


	13. Forever and Always

February 17th, 20XX  
"Gakkun!"  
Kaito dashed up to Gakupo and hugged him tightly, grabbing onto his hand.  
"Hiya, Kaito! Happy birthday by the way." The purple-haired male held his boyfriend close, gently stroking his hair. The two of them had been dating for almost 2 years now, and their relationship was stronger than ever. "Kai...Come with me, okay? I have a special surprise for you. But you have to close your eyes."  
The bluenette nodded and shut his eyes. Just in case, Gakupo took the other's scarf and tied it around his eyes so he couldn't see, then he picked Kaito up and carried him to the park. In the shadow of a tree, the first place they ever talked, Gakupo set him down and untied the scarf, then got on one knee and pulled out a small black box.  
"K-Kaito...Open your eyes..." he said quietly.  
The bluenette gasped.  
"Kaito...I've loved you for a long time now...We've been through so much togetehr, the good and the bad...and we've guided each other through hard situations..." He took a deep breath. "Just as we guide each other through the day-by-day issues, I want us to guide each other through all of life...Kaito...Will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a tiny sapphire on it.  
Kaito covered his mouth, tears spilling out of his eyes, and then he wrapped Gakupo in a big hug. "Yes!!! I'd love to marry you!!!"  
Gakupo laughed and slipped the ring onto Kaito's finger, then kissed him as he held him close. "C'mon. Let's go get some ice cream."  
The two walked hand in hand to the local ice cream parlor and went inside, where Kaito ordered a large chocolate milkshake with two straws. They sat at a table by the window and enjoyed the ice cream, exchanging nervous glances with each other occasionally. When they were finished, the two returned to the Vocaloid household. It was empty, as the other Cryptonloids were out for a special recording session. Kaito grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and then sat on the couch, while Gakupo made some popcorn and then the two of them curled up to watch movies for the rest of the day.  
That evening, Luka opened the door and sighed at first, seeing Gakupo and Kaito asleep on the couch, in each other's arms. She hated them for having a relationship...or did she?  
She kept looking at them, observing every detail of how they looked. Kaito's head of soft, fluffy blue hair was nuzzled up against Gakupo's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the samurai's torso. Gakupo's head was tilted to the side, leaning on the edge of the couch, and he was holding the bluenette close.  
"They really do look cute together..." She sighed softly and gave a small smile, running her hand over Gakupo's silky soft hair before leaving the room.  
As much as she wanted Gakupo to be hers, he was happier with Kaito. And that was okay.  
A quiet calm settled over the Vocaloid house. With Satoshi gone, things were so much better. There wasn't any danger of Kaito or any of the others getting uninstalled, and nobody else was going to be killed.  
Everything was finally okay.

 

(AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

Thank you to all the people who read this entire story!! I really enjoyed writing it and although I changed some things unexpectedly, I still think it turned out okay. I can't wait to write more.)


End file.
